Deltis Keep
Main article: Locations Recommended Level: '''7 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Deltis Keep is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. "This is the underground sewer area where Deltis Roble, the famed head of the Deltis merchant family and enemy of the Dimentos attempted to build his treasury. With the Mana Drain, all development has been stopped and the area runs wild. Though no treasure is thought to be buried here, the area is overrun with bandits and adventurers anyway." Related Quests and Missions The Cost of Larceny - Level 5: Obtained from Budding Crook Mighty Dog''' (top right G9). You are tasked with killing 10 rogues (F7, F8, G8, F9). Reward: *700exp *500g *1x Soul Medal *1x Weapon Forging Stone Lv 1 (Sample) *5x Simple Camp *Chaotic + 20 Responses: *I quit these dirty jobs. Lawful + 10. *Count me in. Chaos + 10. *Let me think about it. Neutral + 10. Take the Goods! - Level 5: Obtained from Budding Crook Mighty Dog (top right G9). The Cost of Larceny is a prerequisite mission. You must find a Storage Key, which drops from a Novice Fighter (F8, G8, F9), and return it to Mighty Dog. He then asks you to get Tempting White Powder, which you can get by using the Teleport located top right D9. Doing so will consume a Storage Key. The monsters inside, Dry Corpses, drop Tempting White Powder. Boss Fight: *5x Dry Corpses. Reward: *850exp *2,500g *1x Kraken Coin *5x Antidote *3x Smelling Salts *Chaotic + 20 Responses: *I don't recall being your buddy. Lawful + 10. *Have a better deal for me? Chaos + 10. *Let me think about it. Neutral + 10. A Suspicious Transaction - Level 5 Obtained from Budding Crook Mighty Dog (top right G9). Take the Goods! '''is a prerequisite mission. Bring the Tempting White Powder to '''The Junk Metal Chief King Plumper (Top right J8). Respond "I have something for the Junk Metals". Responses: *I helped. Lawful + 20 *Maybe... Chaos + 20 *Response 3. Neutral + 20 He will then task you with killing a Death Carrier. Can be found top right E7 and middle G4. Talk to him again and respond with "It didn't look like you." to finish the quest. Reward: *1000exp *3,000g *2x Gem HP + 3 *2x Gem MP + 3 *5x Camp *Chaos + 20 Responses: *I quit committing crimes. Lawful + 20 *Count on me, Partner. Chaos + 20 *I would think about it. Neutral + 20 Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest *'Guardian Statues' **'?'''Top Right G10 **Middle J6 *(H2-3) Turn on the power *(G3) Receive Crack Jewel *(I7 Second Floor) Polish Crack Jewel *(G8) Donate three times to receive 3 Blue Feathers, Feathers Cost 200g, then 400g, and 600g for the third *(D9) Storage Room Back to top Caches ''Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creature List Back to top Dark Angel Statues Dark Angel Statue 1 Location: Bottom Left G7 3 Blue Feathers are required by the statue to pass. These can be obtained from Quopaty Monk Horai '''(middle left G8). He will ask for donations of 200g, 400g and 600g to get all 3 feathers. If you have full inventory and have to donate for a 4th (or more) time, he will require 1,500g, so make sure to have inventory space! Take them to the statue (G7) for the boss fight. '''Boss Fight: *2x Blue Feather Guard *2x Blue Feather Bring Me Alcohol Location: Ne'er-do-well Wecche - Bottom middle I5. This isn't a statue, but you must finish this quest to gain access to the last statue. Wecche '''is a drunk and wants alcohol, which can be obtained from Highwayman monsters (I7, I8, J8). 8 are required for the quest. Dark Angel Statue 2 '''Location: Top Middle E3 After moving past the drunk, head to Survery Chief Birmingham, top left G3. He will give you a cracked crystal. Attempt to use it on the Dark Statue (E3), and you will be told it needs to be polished. Head to bottom left H2 and turn the power on. You can then use a grinder to polish the crystal. The grinder is located off the map at middle left I7, but the entrance to this section is located at middle top H7, up some stairs. Take the crystal back to the statue (E3). Boss Fight: *4x Disco Zombie *1x Scapegoat Back to top Maps Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons